nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold
Cold, also known as Elena's Second Theme, is the musical theme that represents Elena, a former associate to Mr. Tachibana, The Drifter, friend to Ruby Rose and the sister-in-law to Awoken queen Mara Sov. The theme was introduced as part of the "Bonus Disc" for the Call of Duty: Retribution Soundtrack. This theme replaces "Gold" as Elena's current theme. Lyrics I never felt that it was wise to wish too much To dream too big would only lead to being crushed Then I met you, you weren't afraid of anything You taught me how to leave the ground, to use my wings I never thought a hero would ever come my way But more than that, I never thought you'd be taken away Now it's cold without you here It's like winter lasts all year But your star's still in the sky So I won't say goodbye I don't have to say goodbye My days of doubt were in the past with you around You helped me feel I had a place, direction found You showed me that a greater dream can be achieved Enough resolve will conquer all if we believe The light you gave to guide me will never fade away But moving forward never felt as hard as today Now it's cold without you here It's like winter lasts all year But your star's still in the sky So I won't say goodbye I don't have to say goodbye Meanings The lyrics "I never felt that it was wise to wish too much, to dream too big would only lead to being crushed. Then I met you, you weren't afraid of anything. You taught me how to leave the ground, to use my wings" refer to Elena's past life where she often doubted herself being able to achieve what dreams she had until meeting Vessa, who changed all that and helped her out of it. The lyrics "I never thought a hero would ever come my way. But more than that, I never thought you'd be taken away" refers to Elena's gratitude about Vessa, but also that she didn't think she'd lose her in the way she did. That being trying to help members of their race contain a prison outbreak. The lyrics "Now it's cold without you here, it's like winter lasts all year. But your star's still in the sky" refers to Elena mourning Vessa after her death and funeral. But that she also seemed to have found herself being reminded of her, as she wanted to move on in life. The lyrics "The light you gave to guide me will never fade away. But moving forward never felt as hard as today" refers to the fact that despite wanting to move on, Elena was grateful about what Vessa had given her; a meaningful life. But as always, she was reminded of the way she was killed. Trivia *The song is featured on the Volume 3 Soundtrack for RWBY, a web-series created by the late Monty Oum. Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Character Themes